divine_throne_of_primordial_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Origin Races Beast Race Origin Beast (Primordial Beast) Born in the worlds inception they are exceptionally strong. Unlike the races to come they live entirely off origin energy and are technically immortal. As long as there is enough origin energy in the world and they don't kill each other they can live eternally. However since there creatures are exceptionally strong they use a massive amount of origin energy to live and fight, it caused the world to be sparse of origin energy. Thus because they live off only origin energy Primordial beasts couldn't sustain themselves. Thus to preserve their lives they went into hibernation. However even hibernation ultimately couldn't save them in the passage of time. Unless there is a way for them to get a large and constant amount of origin energy they died without a doubt. Desolate Beast (Prehistoric Beast) ? Demonic Beast * Demonic Beast Emperor * Demonic Beast King * Demonic Beast Lord * High Tier Demonic Beast * Mid Tier Demonic Beast * Low Tier Demonic Beast Vicious Beast ? Elemental Race ? Intelligent Races Human Race They were slaves from arcana, the gene splicer was robbed from the arcana race. This splicer allowed them to rob genes of beasts, creating the noble houses in the Divine dynasty. Later the dynasty broke. Right now there are 7 human countries Nowadays, the human race is a very martial culture, so research, trade and medicine are underdeveloped and don't have a big place in society Cliff Race (Golens/Stoneskins) An Intelligent Race similar to humankind. appearance was very similar to that of humans. However, forehead was particularly wide, and did not have any eyebrows or facial hair, and skin was a greyish-white. The Cliff Race had a very tragic history. From the beginning of their existence, they had always been stepped on. Although they had very powerful physiques, their ability to sense Origin Energy was extremely poor. It was difficult for them to absorb and release Origin Energy effectively. Of course, this wasn’t to say that had absolutely no way of using it. However, cultivating Origin Energy more difficult for them than for any other intelligent race. On average, Humankind only needed five years of Body Tempering to enter Qi Drawing, but the Cliff Race needed fifteen. Humankind only needed ten years of Qi Drawing to enter Blood Boiling, but the Cliff Race needed thirty. Human Origin Qi Scholars had seven cultivation realms, implying that the highest cultivation base could only reach seven realms. However, the Cliff Race had never even seen cultivators of the fourth realm, the Light-Shaking Realm, before. Yang Opening was their limit. Their intelligence was not high, and they could not learn things very quickly. Because they were not intelligent and were not sensitive to Origin Energy, no strong expert had ever appeared in their race, leaving them with no protective figure, despite their physically strong bodies. They have extremely sturdy bodies, can control origin energy 3/4th's worse than humans and have a low amount of conscious energy. Thus it causes them to have difficulties learning things and raising their conscious energy. Sand Race They can control sand. Similar to the Furious race they have extremely bad tempers and aren't that smart but by no means stupid. However unlike the Furious race they don't have strong bodies. Their body srength is about the same as humans. Moon Race ? Ferocious Race Tribal, consider duels sacred, most are intellectually deficient. Their power comes from totemic tattoos imprinted in their body which are based on the nine sacred totems. They have a relic from the past, the original temple. Due to the poor use of the temple they forcefully and crudely insert polluted origin energy into the Ferocious races bodies. If used correctly and was properly maintained this wouldn't happen. The process makes some of them very strong however; due to how it is used the inscriptions on their bodies are set (for good or for bad) thus determining how far the individual will go cultivation wise. Even if used well by their standards it still will cause them to be more forgetful than usual, have semi polluted origin energy and have bouts of madness. They were slaves from Arcana race. The temple was stolen by the Ferocious race after the fall of the Arcana kingdom. Demon Race ? Arcana Race Some sort of dwarf magicians. They have bigger brains but weak bodies. The Arcana nobles cultivated their eyes, and consciousness so that they could see the microscopic world. Thus increasing their understanding of the world and in turn help their ability to research by leaps and bounds. All this caused them to be great researchers. They used spells which was based on truths of the world rather than martial skills. Most of the current technology is from or based on the Arcana races research and creations. Due to their cruel use of the other races for their experiments for their research the slaves eventually successfully rebelled which caused the kingdom to fall. Spirit Race Some Arcana decided to pursue immortality. Thus they forcefully turned themselves into a conscious based lifeforms. They also lost the ability to reproduce once converted. However another problem arose. The ability to convert themselves eventually was killed/ destroyed. Which in turn stoped their aility to grow in numbers. Thus the race had to make a decision on how to proceed. It then split themselves into two camps respectively. One who continued their research and another who decided to live in the shadows. The ones who decided to live in the shadows eventually had some of their characteristics change. Thus causing the Spirit race to become two races. Astral Race ? Dark Astral Race ?